This disclosure relates in general to methods and systems for securely electronically distributing exam files to student user devices and securely receiving exam responses from student user devices.
Traditionally, tests were administered by passing out sheets of paper with exam questions. Students would record their answer on the paper or on an answer sheet, and the paper and/or answer sheet would be collected at the end of an exam period. Now, exams can be administered electronically using computers. However, an array of complications surrounds electronic exams. For example, electronic exams must be reliably made available to student user devices at appropriate times. Further, exam responses must be reliably communicated from student user devices at appropriate times. The distribution and response collection must occur despite any complications such as network instability, device variability, software variability, system load, etc.